Mimicry Of The Humans
by RadioSlug
Summary: Grimmjow watches the humans and mimics them to express his love to a certain black-haired espada. Oneshot, Yaoi, GrimmUlqui PART TWO NOW PUBLISHED!


Grimmjow looked down onto the human world below him, the people oblivious to their observation. Grimmjow would never understand why humans did half the things they did. From what he has seen, they were all naturally greedy and cruel, fighting each other for reasons he could not see, lying and cheating just to gain wealth or power. The all just made him sick.

But there was a singular beauty of this world's inhabitants that seemed not present in Las Noches. It seemed that the humans could fall in love with another and they would be forever at peace with that particular someone.

He slowly descended into an open area filled with grass, trees, flowers, and a singular path running through the middle. There were only a few humans there, usually just couples snuggling or the occasional kid playing.

He stopped at a couple that stood in his path. A male human with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of an annoyed-looking female human with straight black shoulder-length hair and green eyes, with something hidden in the shadow of his back.

Grimmjow looked at them curiously as they exchanged some words, the female's voice holding a bit of acid. Suddenly, the male presented the something to the female; a little teddy bear with a fake band-aid sewn onto its tummy, the words 'I'm sorry' embroidered on the fabric, and a single red rose, it's petals perfectly formed and blossomed out.

The female squealed and hugged the male, taking the seemingly insignificant objects from him. They kissed and walked away, hand-in-hand, the female leaning her head on the male's shoulder.

Grimmjow's brow knitted together, trying to understand. How could two simple objects make the female do that?

As he watched the couple go down the path, an idea popped in his head, along with a certain raven-haired espada. He sonidoed to where he knew some shops were.

Grimmjow walked down the sidewalk, the humans walking beside him completely oblivious to his presence, looking in store windows for something in particular.

He paused at a store with plushes set up in the window, there were all kinds of them; cats, dogs, giraffes, even a flamingo sat on a pedestal next to a fluffy penguin. But the one that really caught his attention was the over-stuffed bigheaded bat with tiny wings and a short tail; two green buttons were sewn where its eyes would be. Grimmjow smiled.

He walked in, ignoring the screaming children and nostalgic cashier and walked over to the display window. He reached over and grabbed the bat, a few people stopping and giving weird looks at the 'floating bat', and shoved it in the pocket of his hakama.

He exited the store and continued to a flower stand, finding a yellow carnation that had perfect petals. He grabbed that, making sure no one was looking this time, and made his way back to Las Noches.

He carried the embarrassing object through the halls of Las Noches, shielding from the view of any passing arrancar with his arms, and walked to the door that was graced with a number four, and knocked.

A few moments passed and Grimmjow was just about to turn around and destroy the embarrassing items when the door opened, revealing Ulquiorra in only a pair of low-slung pajama pants.

"What do you want, trash?" Said Ulquiorra in his usual mannerism.

"Well, uhm…" Grimmjow coughed, searching for the right words, getting annoyed with himself for his lack of words. "Here, just take it!" He said, holding out the bat and the carnation to Ulquiorra.

The raven knitted his thick brows together. 'What are these for?" Grimmjow gritted his teeth and shook the items in question once, trying to emphasize without words, the need for Ulquiorra to take them.

"I saw a human give something like this to another, thought I'd try it with you." He mumbled, adverting his eyes away from the emeralds that were judging him so harshly.

"Well, um, thanks, I guess." Ulquiorra took the items and put a hand on his door, having every intention in the world to shut it in the face of the sixth.

"I don't even get a hug or anything?" Grimmjow asked, extending his arms.

"I-I guess…" Ulquiorra stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the chest of the teal haired man, being sure not the bend the carnation still in his hand, enveloping him in an awkward hug.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the raven and pulled him closer, taking in the scent of mint and soap from his hair.

Ulquiorra slowly relaxed into the embrace; letting his eyes slip shut just a fraction of an inch.

Grimmjow raised a hand and rubbed the black mop of hair, the tips of his fingers grazing the remnants of Ulquiorra's hollow mask.

This notion caused Ulquiorra to look up in curiosity, his mouth gaping only slightly.

Grimmjow gazed down at the raven, observing the adorable look that covered Ulquiorra's face. He felt the need to kiss those black-and-white lips and, not one to have that much self-control, that's just what he did.

Ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow covered his mouth with his own. The kiss was filled with love. Ulquiorra blushed, feeling the intensity of it all.

Grimmjow pulled back; looking at the black haired fourth, at the hazy look in his eyes, at the pink tinge that now danced across the bridge of his nose, and pulled him into another tight hug.

"I love you, you jerk." Grimmjow said, then pushed Ulquiorra away from him and into his room, running off and leaving the raven sitting in his floor, staring at the two things that Grimmjow had given him.

"But," Ulquiorra whispered to the walls. "I think I love you, too."

+End+

Bluh, I've had this forever. I forgot that I did it at all. But anyway, I have no idea where this came from.

Just decided to write a GrimmUlqui and, since I'm still trying to improve my lemon-writing skills, I made it covered in fluff.

I think I wrote it nicely. 3


End file.
